Betrayal
by ShadowOfAShinobi
Summary: Hinata has Naruto the love of her life or so she thought. After an unfortunate event Hinata realizes Naruto isn't the one for her. First fanfic. Pairing: SasuHina. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Though I wish I did.

**Betrayal- Introduction**

Hinata walked down the path towards the stone that had some of her family and friends names on it who were K.I.A. (Killed in Action). She would go there at least once a week, and on the way and on the way she would pass the spot where she finally confessed her love to Naruto. Her heart always felt warm when she passed the area.

On her way Hinata ran into Kakashi who was also on his way to the memorial.

"Ohayo, Kakashi-kun!", Hinata said cheerfully.

"Oh, good morning Hinata-chan! Are you on your way to the memorial?"

"Yes, we should go together"

The lavender-eyed ninja and her boyfriends sensei (sp?) who is like a second father to her since her father is so cruel hearted toward her ever since her mother passed away walked in a comfortable silence until...

As Hinata approached the spot that always warmed her heart what she saw made it feel like it was stabbed with a kunai. There Naruto was, the love of her life making out with one of her best friends, Sakura. Hinata just stood there frozen with tears pouring like waterfalls down her face. When Kakashi saw this his face was filled with concern for Hinata.

Naruto broke the kiss only to see Hinata his face full of shock. " Ummmm, H-hina-chan I c-can explain-", Naruto stuttered.

"_The nerve to call me Hina-chan", _The heart broken girl thought."_ I can't believe he did this to me. He said he loved me!"_

_**Flashback**_

_The couple stood staring into each others eyes._

_"Hina-chan, I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you."', Naruto said._

_"I love you too Naruto-kun."_

_The too sealed their words with a romantic kiss._

_**End Flashback**_

The image shattered like glass in Hinata's mind and the only words that came out her mouth were " How could you!", before she ran away a trail of tears behind her and Kakashi calling her name wanting to comfort her.

" Naruto, sweetie let's forget about her and and go have some fun.", Sakura said seductively.

Naruto nodded. Kakashi gave him a look that if looks could kill Naruto would have died ten times. Kakashi then ran off to find Hinata.

Well that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!

Sasuke: When do i show up in the story?

Me: Calm down Sasuke-kun you will be in the next chapter.

Sasuke: YAY!

Hinata: Naruto you are a big jerk!

Naruto: I'm sorry but animeprincess made me.

Me: Hey, don't blame me! Someone had to be the jerk.

Hinata: Any ways, please review and please don't be too hard on animeprincess it's her first ever fanfiction after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto and I still wish I did.

I want to give a special thanks 'nobody or somebody-you choose' for her comments and constructive criticism.

And I want to thank those others who reviewed.

Also I have some of the story written out so I should be updating frequently.

**Betrayal - Chapter 2**

Hinata ran to the training grounds but before she could go any further she dropped to her knees and continued crying. She felt someone walk up behind her, to sad to notice the chakra pattern she thought it was Kakashi.

"Please leave me alone.", she said.

"Can't I talk to my best friend?" Sasuke asked with a playful smirk on his face.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke-kun, I thought you were someone else."

Hinata had turned to say this and when Sasuke saw the tears running down her flushed face his smirk turned into a look of worry and concern for Hinata and a look of hatred toward the person that this to her.

"Hinata, what happened to you?", Sasuke asked as he knelt down in front of Hinata . When Sasuke dropped the honorific on Hinata's name she knew he was dead serious. Hinata kept crying and Sasuke waited patiently until she was ready to tell him what happened.

Eventually Hinata told Sasuke what happened. After hearing this Sasuke embraced Hinata with a loving hug and dropped his usual expressionless mask.

"It's okay Hinata-chan, Naruto wasn't good enough for you any way."

Hinata replied through tears, "He said he loved me!"

"It's gonna be okay. Besides Naruto wasn't the only one who cared about you. Kakashi, Ino, Tenten and so many of our friends in Konoha. And of course I care about you Hina-chan."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Hinata said as she squeezed him tightly around his waist.

A slight blush appeared on Sasuke's face as she did this.

Sasuke started to develop feelings for Hinata a while back but because she was with Naruto he kept his feelings to himself.

"Come on Hinata, I'll walk you home."

When Sasuke and Hinata reached her front door Hinata turned to Sasuke and said "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"No problem", he replied.

"Well good night"

"Good night Hina-chan."

Sasuke walked down the steps and started walking home. As Sasuke walked he thought about Hinata's long silky hair, her lavender eyes that seemed to look into your soul, her creamy skin and her soft pink lips he longed to feel against his.

" The things you do to me." Sasuke thought as he continued to walk home.

Sasuke: Yay! I was in the story!

Hinata: Sasuke, you were so sweet for comforting me. Thank you!

Sasuke: No problem!

Hinata: Oh, and Naruto I still think you're a jerk!

Naruto: Atsuki!!! (chases me with a kunai)

Hinata and Sasuke: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you make me feel so loved! (Sniff)

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.

* * *

Betrayal- Chapter 3 

The next day Hinata got up and took a shower. She put on her training clothes and went into the the kitchen for some breakfast. She had a bowl of cereal. She headed out to the training grounds.

_'Round and round the planets revolve around the sun, and we always seek after love and peace for_-". Hinata's cell phone was ringing. The caller I.D. said that it was Kakashi.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Ohayo Hinata-chan. I was calling to see if you were okay."

"I'm okay, thank you. Sasuke found me by accident, but he helped me."

"Sasuke huh? Who knew emo-boy could do that?" Kakashi joked.

Hinata laughed. "Better not let Sasuke-kun hear you. Well I'm off to train so I'll talk to you later Kashi-kun.

"Okay sayanora Hina-chan!"

"Sayanora."

Hinata pressed end and continued walking to the grounds. When she got there Sasuke was there already beating a post.

" Ohayo Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh, good morning Hina-chan."

"Ummm...can I train with you?" Hinata asked.

"Sure why not."

They both got into a fighting stance and with a silent 'go' ran towards each other. Hinata threw a right hook but Sasuke blocked it while aiming a left hook to Hinata's stomach. Hinata dogged it, but she moved so swiftly she lost her footing and fell backwards. She closed her eyes expecting to hit the cold, hard ground, but instead felt two warm soft hands catch her. She opened her eyes and looked straight into Sasuke's.

"You know you should be more careful." Sasuke said softly while looking deep into Hinata's eyes.

"Sorry" Hinata said a blush on her face not only from the comment, but from the position they were in.

Sasuke continued to stare into her eyes like he was looking into her soul. After a while he couldn't control himself and he kissed Hinata full on the lips.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, but she then calmed down and kissed Sasuke back. Her hand slipped around his neck while Sasuke pulled her closer to him with his arms around her waist.

They then broke the kiss for air. They looked at each other in silence. Then Hinata pulled Sasuke in a tight hug and said " I love you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked and said " I love you to Hina-chan."

* * *

One Week Later... 

"Remind me why we're here" Sasuke said to Hinata as he walked behind her with two bags in his hand slung over his back. Hinata in front holding a bag in front of her.

"Because I wanted to go shopping and you agreed to come with me."

"Right, and remind me why I said I'd come with you."

Hinata stopped walking and faced Sasuke. " You know you can be funny sometimes?"

"Well I do have many talents. One of them being this.." He lifted Hinata's chin with his spare hand and placed a kiss on her lips. She melted into the kiss. Then they broke apart.

Hinata said, "You really are good at this." Sasuke smirked.

Little did the couple know Naruto witnessed the whole scene.

"I will kill you Sasuke. You can count on it."

Whew another chappie done. It would be longer but I want to leave you wanting more.(MMWWAAHHAA!!)

Sasuke- I kissed Hinata, I kissed Hinata. (in a singing voice)

Hinata- blush

Naruto- First Hinata thinks I'm a jerk, now she is going out with my rival. Atsuki, Sasuke isn't the only one I'm going to kill!

Me- AAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (Naruto chases me with a katana)

Sasuke and Hinata: Please review. Remember the more reviews the more Atsuki writes!


	4. Chapter 4

First off thanks for the reviews! Second I'm so sorry I've been neglecting to update!

Sasuke: Shame on you Atsuki! (waves finger)

Me: I'm sorry! (anime tears)

Me: Hey I'm tired off doing a disclaimer, Hina can you please do it?

Sasuke: Hey I wanted to do it!

Me: Okay, next time.

Hinata: Atsuki does not own Naruto.

* * *

Betrayal- Chapter 4

It was about 8:00pm when Sasuke and Hinata went back to Sasuke's place. As Hinata put the bags on the living room couch Sasuke's phone rang,

'Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great-'

"Moshi Moshi" Sasuke answered his phone...

...Then after an about two minute conversation Sasuke turned to Hinata and said, "Sorry Hina-chan, I need to meet with Shikamaru and Neji for some mission data."

" Okay, I'll see you when back" Hinata said.

Sasuke pecked Hinata on the lips then headed out the door. Hinata put away Sasuke's new clothes they bought in his bedroom closet.

"_Well I'll drop my things at my house_" Hinata thought.

She picked up her things and a spare key that Sasuke gave her and headed towards her house.

By the time she put her stuff away and walked out her front door it was 10:00.

"_I wonder if the sweet dumplings shop is open. My sweet tooth is aching." _Hinata thought.

Then she was on her way. She walked down the street then she saw Naruto leaning against the wall off alley in front of her as if he knew she was going to be there.

"Well, well Hinata" Naruto said.

She looked at Naruto with hatred written all over her face, but when she saw the look in Naruto's eyes a flicker of fear flashed across hers.

" W-what are you doing here and what do you want?!" Hinata asked her voice echoed through the empty street.

"What I want is you." Naruto answered taking a step towards Hinata, but as he stepped forward Hinata stepped back, until she backed into a wall.

"Why do want me now, you were with Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Well you wouldn't give me what I want, so I had to get it from Sakura. Though her curves weren't as yours."

" Your horrible!" Hinata spat.

" Whatever, Hinata give me what I want now and if you do I'll spare your life and Sasu-"

"Don't hurt Sasuke!" Hinata yelled.

" Awww trying to save that teme you call your boyfriend? Give me what I want or I'll just have to... force you." Naruto said with his face only a inch from Hinata's.

Hinata face was full of fear. " No!"

"Fine then."

Next thing that happened was Naruto's lips came crashing down on top of Hinata's.

He kissed her roughly. Tears fell from Hinata's eyes as she struggled against Naruto, but Naruto had her hands pinned to the wall.

Hinata gathered all her strength and and kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto let her hands go as he held his stomach and doubled over,

" Bitch!" he said as he straightened up and back hand slapped Hinata. His hit was so had it echoed through the silent street and Hinata fell to the ground still crying.

" Naruto stop." Hinata pleaded.

" You asked for it. You just had to be stubborn. I'll kill you and Sasuke, but first I'll make you suffer."

He raised his hand to hit Hinata again but a hand held his wrist. When he Sasuke was standing there.

Sasuke bent Naruto's hand and broke his wrist in the process.

A short cry escaped Naruto's mouth

"Don't ever touch her again or next time I'll do worse!" Sasuke said.

"You don't scare me Sasuke. I'll kill you and Hinata too." Naruto said. Then he disappeared.

Sasuke knelt down in front of Hinata and let her rest her head on his chest.

"Hinata are you okay? Sasuke asked. He could fell Hinata trembling in his arms.

" I'm sorry, I'm a shinobi and I couldn't protect myself, but something about him... I just-"

" Don't apologize Hinata. It's not your fault"

Sasuke turned Hinata's head gently and placed his hand on her red cheek that Naruto hit.

" I'm sorry I left and couldn't protect you."

He placed a tender kiss on Hinata's lips and she finally stopped trembling.

Sasuke then picked her up and carried her to his house. On the way Hinata fell asleep.

Sasuke placed her under the covers of his bed then climbed in next too her. He kissed her cheek then fell asleep himself.

* * *

Well the end of another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

Me: Naruto I'm so sorry I made you do such an awful thing! Please forgive me?

Naruto: Never!

Hinata: Naruto, sorry I was so cruel to you. It wasn't your fault. It was Atsuki's.

Both: Turn to me with an evil look in their eyes.

Me: (Gulp)!

Hina and Naruto: Attack!

Me: No! Wait! Please stop! AAAHHH!

Sasuke: Hey everyone! Since everyone else is busy I'll be the one to say:

Please review! Remember the more reviews the more chapters! And reviews make

Atsuki feel loved!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. I still can't find the rough draft for my story so everything I'm typing is from the top of my head. I really you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto blah blah...

Betrayal -Chapter 5

In a little late night cafe named "Mocha Mocha" (had to think of something)...

Hinata laughed as she was in a conversation with Sasuke sipping on a cup of bitter-sweet black coffee. "... Hehe! That is soo true..." Meanwhile a certain blonde passed the window and neither of them noticed.

Five men stood in a shadowed alley. "Listen, if you do this job correctly you will be rewarded." said the blonde to another blonde, a red head, a dark haired man and someone who looked quite like a fish (i'll give you a cookie if you can guess who they all are!).

"What do want us to do?" asked the fish head.

"First capture the girl, that will draw him in then kill them both off." the blonde explained.

"How do you want us to capture her, yea?" asked the other blonde

"Use your imagination! Geesh!" he answed.

"Don't worry we will take of it." said the dark haired man.

"Good."

And with that the five men dissapered.

The next day...

The phone rang in Hinata's apartment. "Moshi, moshi." Hinata answed

" Hi onee-chan!" said a exited voice over the phone.

"Oh, hello Hinabi-chan!" exclaimed Hinata, "How are you?"

"Fine. Hey listen I tickets to the Hidden Leaves concert and I want you to come!"

"Awesome! When is it?"

"Tonight."

" Tonight! That such short notice, are you sure it's tonight? I didn't see them setting anything up."

" I'm sure."

" Okay can Sasuke-kun come?"

"Sorry onee-chan I only have one extra ticket."

"Okay. I'll see you there!"

Later that night...

Hinata walked to to the area she was supposed to meet Hinabi, but that's not who she saw.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Well that's it! I really hope you enjoyed it!

Sasuke: Oh nooo! Hinata!

Hinata: Oh my!

Well please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello peoples! Well it took me a long time to update, but here it is!

Hinata screamed as she felt to arms hold her hands behind her back. A kunai was then at her throat and it was so close she didn't even dare to swallow.

In front of her was Itachi with his sharingan ablaze. As Hinata looked into his eyes she passed out immedeatley.

"C'mon, lets leave the note and get out of here." Kisame said.

With that they left the note and vanished.

Meanwhile Sasuke was sitting on his couch thinking about Hinata. He knew She was at the concert with Hinabi but something didn't feel right. So he decided to go for a walk to clear his head.

It was a cozy cool night and stars were scattered across the sky. During his walk Sasuke passed the Hyuuga compound when he saw none other than Hinabi.

"Hinabi!" Sasuke called out to her.

"Oh, hello Sasuke".

" Hinabi, aren't you supposed to be at the concert with Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

" Concert? No and if there was you would have seen them setting up weeks ago." Hinabi stated.

"Shit." Sasuke started running down the street.

" Sasuke wait!" Hinabi called, but Sasuke was already around the corner.

(A/N: I was tempted to end this chapter here but I owe you guys for taking so long to update.)

Sasuke ran to the area where the concert was supposed to be. Nothing was there except for a piece of paper held down with a kunai.

Sasuke picked up the paper and read it:

_We have Hinata if you want her come to the forest of death._

_Akatsuki_

Sasuke crumpled up the note and headed to the Forest of Death.

When Sasuke arrived he saw Hinata bounded with rope against a tree.

He ran over to her to set her free.

"Sasuke!" Hinata cried.

As she was free she gave Sasuke a tight hug.

" I'm glad you are okay." Sasuke said.

" Awww how touching." Sasori said in a sarcastic tone.

" Why did you capture Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

" And what do you want!" Hinata exclaimed.

" It's not what we want." Itachi said.

" It's what I want." a voice from a dark cave.

Then Naruto appeared out of the shadows.

" Naruto!" Sasuke cried.

" Why are you doing all this!" Hinata yelled.

" Like I said before, if I can't have you no one can."

Well there ya have it! This wasn't one of my favorite chapters,but it's not what I think, it's what you think so review!


End file.
